


I thought we agreed you'd do this at home

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Erica, Beta Scott, Human Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, Implied aged up characters, M/M, Massage, Mention of alive Peter Hale, Misunderstandings, No underage (implied), Post canon, attempt at crack, or au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: There's a foreign scent in the preserve and when Scott goes to tell Derek he might get a little more than he bargained forFor the theme: Top/Bottom





	I thought we agreed you'd do this at home

**Author's Note:**

> First ever. Entry for [Sterek Bingo](https://sterek-bingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Theme: Top/Bottom
> 
> When it comes to titles I take suggestions, otherwise comments, criticism and kudos are welcome

”Oh my god, _Derek_.” Stiles’ voice sounding muffled in a way that couldn’t entirely be explained by the fact that he and Derek was behind the door to the alpha’s bedroom.

“Jesus, yes! Right there, big guy,” and _that_ was definitely some pornworthy moaning coming from his best friend, or his name wasn’t Scott McCall (which it was, he’d seen his birth certificate and all).

“Fuck, don’t stop Derek,” and really, right about now would probably be a good time to just turn around and leave, no need disturbing Derek with unimportant details such as Peter picking up a foreign scent or the Sheriff having found some weird cattle mutilations.

“Harder, Derek,” a breathy groan followed by a deeper voice adding “bossy, aren’t you” and if Scott hadn’t seen Erica sitting on the couch, completely engrossed in the happenings behind the closed door, he _would’ve_ left – after all Scott had way more knowledge of Stiles’ post orgasm habits than he’d ever admit to under torture (and the other way around, don’t get him wrong) - but there was no way he was taking the chance of his best friend getting mauled by an angry werewolf just because he decided to rub himself over the shewolf afterwards.

“Chist, look at you. I could keep going and you’d just lie there and take it,” and who’d’ve thought Derek’s voice could be that _low_ , sounding half broken and in awe making Scott reconsider who’d end up mauled in case Stiles did his usual boneless ‘sprawling all over anybody and anything’ in post orgasmic bliss.

It probably went on for another half hour, Erica looking more and more impressed as the seconds ticked by making Scott wonder how long it’d been going on before he’d walked through the door, but at long last there was the sound of a pair of feet hitting the floor followed by Stiles’ indignant;  
“Hey asshole, you could at least give me a towel. This stuff’s disgusting.” though the only reply he got was a grunt and what sounded like cloth hitting Stiles’ face.

And that was _it_! No more being a good beta when his best friend, his brother, was being disrespected (even if it was by his alpha, and said alpha still had about fifty pounds of muscle on him) and Scott was on his feet and standing in the doorway before he could even register that was what he was going to do, ready to tear Derek a new one.

He was _not_ , however, prepared for the sight of Stiles lying on his stomach on Derek’s bed, shirtless but still wearing the pair of jeans he’d worn to school that day, nor the fact that even though he was straddling the back of Stiles’ thighs, Derek was still fully dressed and wiping off his hands where something was making them shiny and it smelled like - Scott took a deep breath - lemon. A quick glance at the night stand confirmed that yes, that was massage oil and that was blood rushing to his face in embarrassment as he tried to stutter out an excuse. The whole thing being made so much worse by Derek’s smirk and Stiles’ gleeful laughter.

\--

The third time Scott walked in on them in flagrante he simply threw their pants at them demanding they come help getting rid of the harpies.


End file.
